Kandy Kiss
by Majorelle
Summary: Kandy themed drabbles, pairing(s): SoulSilver and Conflicting


**`. Kandy Kiss .`**

_[ Soulsilver ]_

"Aaahh!" Lyra squealed in joy. A bright, pleasured smile curved on her mouth and her eyes closed. Moreover, her hands cupped her blushing cheeks as she enjoyed the sugary treat with delight.

Her mother had sent over special malt balls, imported from Lumiose City, Kalos. The color of the candy was a deep green, they were specifically dyed for appreciation of Viridian City in Kanto.

"Can you shut up?!"

Lyra's head immediately shot to the side, looking at the rude boy who harshly growled at her.

"You're so loud over something so ridiculous!"

Lyra's cheeks puffed. "You're just jealous I have candy and you doooon't!" She rubbed in his face.

"Hah?! How old are you? I don't need candy, I don't even like sweet things. Hmph."

"Oh come on, Silvy. I know you _do_ like sweet things, you just can't stand them if they're too sweet."

Lyra slowly slinked next to Silver. "Can you just try one?" She offered the chocolate in her hand. "I'm sure they aren't too sweet."

"Fine." The boy half-heartedly reached for the candy while abstaining eye contact and Lyra moved her hand away from him. "Hey-!"

"Uh, nu-uh," Lyra played, moving the candy in her hand from left to right. "I wanna put it in Silver's mouth!" She laughed.

"NO." He shouted, his cheeks tinting a small bit.

"C'mon, just open your mouth and I'll throw it in." She said. Silver rolled his eyes and opened his mouth.

Lyra quickly popped the chocolate in his mouth and pecked him on the cheek. When the boy collected this he turned his face away while stupid pigtails smiled.

"So? Is it too sweet?" Lyra asked while softly chuckling.

"It's too sweet.." He mumbled, keeping his heated face away from the girl's eyes.

* * *

_[ Conflicting ]_

On a warm and cool day, a young brunette sat on a bench whilst enjoying a circular, orange lollipop. She quietly hummed to herself, her legs occasionally kicking back and forth underneath the bench. Spring had finally come and she was enjoying the fresh air, beautiful green leaves, and blossoming flowers.

She looked up at the sky, smiling and blinking with contentment. However, then she heard a sudden familiar whistle and all of that peace burst like a balloon. The steps coming up the road kept getting nearer and louder. The girl pursed her lips, trying to hide herself was futile since this boy always seemed to recognize her no matter what. Then finally, after so many skipped beats, her heart started beating full throttle now that the footsteps stopped right in front of her.

"Heeyy, Leafy."

That cocky, arrogant, egotistical tone. Leaf couldn't bear to hear him without feeling a bit self-righteous, which was odd.

"Yeah, Green?" She greeted him, licking her lollipop again. He had bent down a tiny bit in front of her, to see her face as it looked down on the candy. Her head went up and she blatantly stared at him in the eyes, her cheeks tinting a bit. He was too close.

"Your lollipop looks good can I have a lick?" He winked.

"_No." _The girl easily refused, however her cheeks were getting redder.

"Oh come on, just _one_ quick lick?" He begged with puppy dog eyes. Leaf became slightly astounded because it was so rare for him to do something like that. Green would only do puppy dog eyes if he really, _really_ wanted it. Well she thought, it's just one lick, right? What harm would it do? She sighed in defeat.

"Alright, but _one _lick, no more after that," she stated carefully, and he nodded in agreement.

Green bent closer to the lollipop — but in that one split-second — he grabbed the hand holding the lollipop, pulled it out of the way of Leaf's face, and gently kissed her lips. He pulled away after a second or two and smirked. Leaf was in utter shock, what just happened? Her cheeks went so very, very red, and she looked up annoyed.

"Wh-Wh…What was that?!" She shouted. "I said one lick on the _lollipop!" _

Green smirked again. "What do you mean? You're sweeter than a lollipop so it's assumed…"

"Assumed?!"

"By the way, I think you should eat lollipops more often," he whispered, licking his lips.

* * *

**a/n: **another story i didnt upload! :3 enjoy!

yep i don't own pokemon~


End file.
